


Fluffy

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Fluffy, KakaGai Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kakashi and Gai take care of a cute petKAKAGAI WEEK 2019 - Prompt: Youth AND Future
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having an issue coming up with something for this prompt but luckily my little brother gave me a plot bunny (pun intended).

"Is it dead?" Gai poked the small furry animal with a stick.

"No I think it's sleeping." Kakashi got close to the animal and he swore he had seen it move. A few tense seconds later a small noise can be heard. A little cry.

"We can't leave it here!" Gai heard the noise. It was too late now. They had no choice.

"Mmm I think dad can help. He's good with animals." Sakumo had nin-dogs. This animal is as big as Pakkun. Kakashi took his scarf off and wrapped the animal up in it. Then the two kids raced to the Hatake Compound.

_____________________________________

"I definitely think we should go to the Inuzuka's. Tsume can help tell us what this is." Sakumo poked the bundle. The animal had really long black and white spotted fur. He tried to move the hair away but his small son refused to let him touch it longer than a few seconds. The bundle was shaking and cold.

"Okay, let's go Gai." Kakashi followed his father out to his cousin Tsume's house. At 14 she's already the top vet in the clan and she would know exactly what this poor baby is.

Gai and Kakashi had their faces close to the bundle the entire way to Tsume's and Sakumo was praying to all the gods that this animal wasn't deadly.

When they got to the house it took Kakashi a few minutes of angrily glaring at Tsume before he gave her the bundle. With a huff she took it to the back room and started working on the animal in question.

Gai tried distracting Kakashi with challenges but all he wanted to do was see the animal. Sakumo picked up both kids and sat them on his lap hoping their noise hasn't pissed off the other Inuzuka veterinarians. He got them listing off seals and what they do before Tsume bounded out with the animal in a different blanket.

"What you have here is a guinea pig. A very neglected guinea pig. It's a girl and she's about two years old. I trimmed her fur and nails. I'm surprised her teeth are great and she seems to be okay with humans so that means she's either lost or abandoned." Tsume handed the boys the guinea pig and Sakumo almost cried when they cooed at her.

"Maybe we should put missing posters. If she's lost someone is probably missing her." Kakashi whispered to Gai, who nodded along. Kakashi looked up at his father with the largest, wettest puppy dog eyes known to all ninja kind. "Can we keep her at our house until she's claimed dad please?" He batted his eyelashes for extra convincing.

"I don't see why not." Sakumo was ready to cry again. His son was the cutest thing he's ever seen and he can't say no to a face like that. It would be pure evil. Both boys smiled and fist bumped.

They were already discussing names while Sakumo was getting the cage, food and bedding. Tsume explained how to take care of the guinea pig and what noises mean what to Kakashi and Gai. By the time they finished it was nightfall and Gai was due back home. He really wanted to show his dad the new animal they have affectionately named Fluffy.

"What a beautiful darling! Gai and Kakashi you saved her life how honorable!" Dui was throwing his famous Maito pose, his son quickly following suit. Kakashi was not amused and more concerned about the wheeking Fluffy. She hasn't stopped making this supposedly happy noise since she got brought home. She was slowly chewing on the timothy hay Tsume gave her. Kakashi continued to pet her soft head and watch her eat.

The next few days followed a flurry of wanted poster drawings, they decided that it would be easier to draw the pictures of Fluffy than take a picture of her. Like Kakashi she hated being photographed. Gai would hold her and Kakashi would try and use the new camera he got but she would screech and wiggle free.

Sakumo and Dai helped pin the poster up everywhere and seeing the two boys fuss over the little baby made their heart swell. Both boys traded her off every other night if they weren't spending the night at each other's house. Kakashi took up giving Fluffy her medication Gai was squeamish with needles and Gai took up cleaning her cage. They would argue over what fresh vegetables to feed her each night and Sakumo didn't bother breaking it up unless Kakashi brought out one of his hidden kunai. Dui mentioned to Sakumo about how attached they've gotten, both parents are worried that they will be heartbroken if the owner claims Fluffy. However, it was nice to see the boys work hard and be responsible in taking care of the guinea pig.

Unfortunately, the time had come for the original owner to get her pet. The little 9 year old lost her playing outside and she's been frantically looking for her Sako.

Gai cried, no one could tell if they were sad or happy tears, when Kakashi handed her over. After a few goodbyes they watched the happy girl walk away with her beloved pet. Sakumo swore he heard Kakashi cry later that night. No amount of nin-dog love could bring a smile on his face. Eventually Gai got him to smile and run around again. Kakashi cleaned the cage and put everything away in storage and they "buried" the memory in the back of the Hatake compound.

Just like that Gai and Kakashi renewed their "rivalry" and all seemed to shift back to normalcy.

______________________________

20 years later Kakashi was outside the compound fixing the back yard when he saw a flash of white move across his peripheral vision. Pakkun was unmoved which meant it wasn't a rogue nin. The Copy Nin stood up and walked over to the bush he had seen the white puff. It was a black and white rabbit, it wasn't moving like rabbits usually do and it was small and thin.

The situation was eerily familiar to him and he decided to help the poor thing out. Kakashi promptly turned back around and went inside. He grabbed the closest blanket and went right back out to find the animal. The little white ear was sticking up over the bush and Kakashi had to hold back his laughter. He had no issues picking up the poor animal and taking it immediately to Tsume and her daughter Hana.

"Another malnourished found animal huh 'Kashi?" Tsume barked out with amusement.

"Maa I don't need you to pick on me, just help it." He handed the animal over with ease. Kakashi had sent Pakkun to get Gai, he'd get a kick out of this.

As soon as Hana came back with the rabbit, which he also named Fluffy mostly because of her almost near identical black and white markings, not because he's grown attached, Gai showed up ready to hold their new "child".

"She's a wild one. I'm surprised she came to you so easily. She hated me." Hana said as she passed over the rabbit to Gai. "She's a baby too and by the look of it her mama might not be around anymore."

"That's okay, we can take very good care of her!" Gai was just as excited as Kakashi was, the Blue beast just showed it more. "We already have a massive cage!" Fluffy had taken to Gai as well, the jealousy was etched over Hana's face. Tsume let out another loud laugh.

Wandering down the road with a fluffy white and black bunny was quite the sight for Konoha, especially when the famed Copy Nin was making cooing noises and kissing the top of the bunny's head, while Gai was bounding around, carrying bags of rabbit food and hay.


End file.
